past and present
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Yami gets his own body in a dangerous way, and some bad side effects from the past follow him to his new body. Can Seto and the rest help him? Or will the past repeat itself in all the wrong ways?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this story! Past meets the Present:

_I watched the pharaoh as he walked past me. We made brief eye contact and I knew instantly what he was about to do. My mind seemed to go blank as time stood still for just a moment. "Pharaoh!" I ran after him, "you mustn't go, not so soon after you used two sealing spells!" But by the time I reached him, he had already summoned Osiris. Atem looked back at me, and said softly, "my reign is over, it's your turn." He gave me a small, sad smile as Osiris took off_.

_I didn't know what to do, my normally high functioning mind stopped for a second time thanks to him. "A…Atem!"_

Seto bolted awake, _what the hell was that? _He ran his hand over his face and sighed, he looked at the clock, if he didn't hurry, he would be late to work, and Mokuba late for school. Seto stood slowly, he could faintly hear his brother yelling for him to hurry up. He glared a little, he couldn't believe that he was going to be late. He got dressed and walked down stairs. Mokuba sighed, "Late night? " Seto looked at his brother and said, "Well you could say that. Let's go."

After he made sure his brother got to school, he continued to work, he sighed, these dreams got worse after he went with the geek squad to lay Yami to rest. Of course it all started with Mairk, Ishizu and the whole pyramid of light crap. His driver let him out, he glared at nothing, _past life bull shit. I was never the priest Seth._ He went straight to his office as a different memory hit him, a recent, normal person memory.

"_Yami, why are you doing this? I mean, no one wants you to…I suppose I could use the word, go." Seto gave him a hard stare, Yami blinked a few times, "Kaiba, why do you care so much?" He gave Seto a strange look as he met his eyes. Seto though for a moment, he did hide his feeling…completely. He knew that he is an arrogant ass. So of course Yami couldn't see his feelings for him. He watched as Yami gave him another odd look, Seto's expression changed, he really didn't have anything to lose since he was laying himself to rest, so he grabbed the back of Yami's head and kissed him hard. Yami let a small gasp escape before he slowly slid his arms around Seto's neck and pressed his body against him. Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, Yami ran is tong along Seto's bottom lip. Seto eagerly opened his mouth to let him in. Seto, enjoying Yami's taste, sat down and pulled him into his lap, they stayed pressed together for a moment before Yami reluctantly pulled back, he placed his forehead against Seto's and muttered, "If… I had my own body Seto…" Seto let out a frustrated sigh, Yami was right, this was Yugi's body. They both closed their eyes, Seto tightened his grip on Yami's slim frame, he thought about all of this past life crap that was being shoved down his throat. No matter what supposedly happened to them back then, his feelings for Yami had started way before, after their second battle when he realized that Yami and Yugi where not the same person. Seto sighed as he finally sat back, "Let me give you a ride home."_

Seto stared at his computer as he began working, none of that mattered to him now…Yami was now back in Egypt, finally at rest.

Later that day:

Yugi sighed as he left his school, he looked down at the millennium puzzle. He smiled sadly, it was, lonely without Yami. He sighed as he headed to the game shop, completely unaware he was being followed. Yugi smiled brightly as he saw as he saw Mokuba waiting for him, they greeted each other and entered the shop. Soon after they entered the shop, Joey and Tristen arrived, they too were also unaware of their stocker.

The boor burst open, the group looked up at the intruder in pure shock. The man said is a gruff voice, "you no longer need that millennium item little one. I have a much better use for it." Yugi stared up at him with a look of fear, Joey and Tristan went to attack him but where easily frozen in place with shadow powers. Yugi found some courage as he yelled to the man, "this item no longer has power! Yami is locked away and safe from you!" the man let out a low, cold laugh, "you know nothing my boy." Using his powers, he brought Yugi to him, taking the millennium puzzled away along with a small sample of his blood. He dropped Yugi and said, "This is all I need to bring Atem back, but you all know him as Yami."

Yugi said, "Bring him back? Just to put him back in the puzzle?" the man didn't give him an answer as he left the shop. Joey rushed over to Yugi checking to make sure he was okay, just as Seto marched in. He looked around the small shop and demanded, "What the hell happened here?"

Mokuba spoke up and told Seto all that happened when Joey pointed at him, "how did you get here so fast?!" Mokuba smiled and said, "Simple, I called him while Yugi had that man's complete attention." Yugi made a face and said, "Nice thinking." Then looked up at Seto, "we may need a ride to Egypt, if you think you could help with that." Seto stared at him, "if the puzzle has no more power, why help you? On top of that, how would we find that guy hmm?" Seto crossed his arms. Mokuba watched his brother closely, he knew that Seto had feelings for Yami, and was a little confused as to why he didn't want to help. But as he thought more about it, it did make sense, Yami would just be locked away in Yugi again. Seto would never get him to himself, Seto could be possessive, Mokuba did see what happened between his brother and Yami before they all went to Egypt.

Yugi's eyes widened as relation hit him, "Kaiba, he took my blood! That could mean that he has a way to give Yami his own body, I'm pretty sure he would have taken me too if it meant just putting him back in the puzzle!" Seto's eyes widened just a fraction, he looked at all of them and he sighed "let's go, and I'm sure you're going to want to see that crazy Egyptian woman…"

They found Ishizu in the museum preparing to head back to Egypt. Yugi ran over to her and before he could even explain the situation, she was well aware of it. Ishizu said softly, while looking at Seto, "The pharaoh's grave site has long since been lost, Kaiba you will need to use this to find him." With that said, she handed him the Millennium Rod. He scoffed at her but slowly took the Rod. "I shall accompany you on this mission. I do have a bad feeling about this."

As they boarded Seto's private jet, Yugi can't help but ask, "Why must Kaiba use the Millennium rod?" Ishizu casts a wary glance at Seto before answering, "Well, wither he wants to believe it or not Yugi, he is the recantation of the Priest Seth. In the past, he and Atem had a close bond and friendship, maybe even deeper than that. The same deep bond that even survived Kaiba's past self almost killing the Pharaoh." As Ishizu continued to talk to Yugi and the rest of the group, Seto's grip tightened on the Rod. _I almost killed Yami in this supposed past life? Why? I couldn't imagine doing that now…_as if she read his mind, Ishizu looked at Kaiba, "it wasn't your one choice. You where cruel in your past life, Seto Kaiba, but you were also one of the most loyal the Pharaoh. I truly believe that if you had succeeded in killing him, it would have killed you." Seto glared at her and crossed his arms, "enough of this." And with that he stared out the window.

"I believe that this spell will be bring back a form of his old body, but I don't think he will be able to live long in it…" Ishizu frowned.

Yugi noticed this and asked, "Ishizu, Yami used his dark powers before, we have seen them. Why would this have killed him?" Ishizu looked sad for a moment before she answered, "I believe Yugi, that he was really sick. None of us could ever get him to admit it, we all just had a feeling. Shortly after he sealed Bakura away he announced that Seth would be his successor. That was a big give away that something was odd. The Pharaoh was so young, why already announce a successor without having a chance to have a child?" She passed, knowing that Seto was listing, looking around at the group she continued, "Yes at this time, Seth and Atem where related, so it made sense that he would be next if Atem had no children, none questioned it but myself. I went to the pharaoh to ask why the sudden announcement, this is what I found." She had a sad expression as she continued. My past self-found him in his room hunched on the floor coughing really hard, he even coughed up some blood. He begged me not to tell Seth, for he would spend all his time looking for a cure, Atem didn't want that. So, how he had kept it from Seth, I am unsure, but he never knew until the end…" as she looked at Yugi she knew he hadn't answered his question. "You are healthy, so using your body didn't affect him, this spell will be using his old body. The pharaoh will still be sick when he is brought back."

Yugi gasp, and looked down, they all continued one with their conversation as Seto thought, _hmm, that sounds almost like Tuberculosis…_Seto looked at them, "we may have a treatment for it. It could be a form of tuberculosis." He went back to being silent as the group talked loudly with new hope.

They reached Egypt and waited for Seto as he went to find out if he could rent them some kind of car, as he told them on the jet. He was not riding camels, or horses for that matter. If Yami was in that kind of danger, that would take to long for his liking. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, (well, maybe Mokuba,) but he was excited, yet again, remembering his last in counter with Yami he figured he would be the real winner in all of this. Providing there was a cure or treatment for whatever Yami had.

Seto pulled up in a fancy looking jeep and said," This damn Rod has shown me the way, let's get a move on."

They all piled into the car as Seto took off. He glanced at the GPS as he drove, _this all seems very familiar…what is happing to me? _It was nightfall by the time they reached the forgotten tomb. Seto stepped out first, he let a small surprised gasp escape as his mind was thrown back to ancient Egypt. He blinked as he slowly raised a hand to his chest, _what is this feeling of saddens? _He glanced back at Ishizu, she gave him a knowing look as she entered the grave. He felt himself glare at her back as he followed her inside.

It was in amazing shape, and well lit. _Well we are not alone then, he must be up ahead._ Seto moved ahead of them, what he saw pissed him off more than he already was. Mokuba said, "Brother that's him!" Seto glared at him, the man looked at them and said," What have we here? Seth? No, his reincarnate. Ah look another one of Atem's priests is here as well." Ignoring them, he continued his task of making a copy of Yami's old body.

Atem's casket was open, with a _new _body being formed with Yugi's blood and Yami's life energy. As the body finished metalizing, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, Yami's soul burst from within it and his old self's body, and they combine into one as they entered the new body. As they watched, Yami's old body turned to dust in the casket.

The group watched as Yami took a very shaky and shallow breath, Yami's eyes weakly opened. The man looked down at him, "My Pharaoh." The man reached down and ran his fingers over Yami's cheek. Yami jerked away from him as he tried to sit up, only to slump back down. Yugi glared, "Hey! Don't touch him!" Yami blinked at them his mind was quickly going blank _Yugi? Kaiba? _His eyes slid closed again.

The man said, 'You're getting in my way!" black smoke burst from him and plastered the group to the wall, "just hang there while I bring Atem's memory back! He will be mine this time _Priest!" _the last word was thrown from the man's mouth with pure venom, and for some reason, that man calling Yami his flared his temper to it's limit.He vaguely noticed the Millennium Rod respond to his anger, but suddenly, Yami's memories flashed in their minds. Seto didn't resist them, he let them flow. This might help them, he might even learn how to use this damn Millennium item Ishizu had given him.

The memories felt light, and warm when they rushed into the group's minds, as the memories flashed by the mind's eye. It was quick, but they all got to vaguely see the duel in which Seth tried to kill Atem. A low thrum of guilt ate at Seto until the memories slowed down to one in particular.

_Atem slowly walked, almost staggered into his room. It hadn't been easy sealing Bakura into the millennium ring, but it had to be done. Then right after that, he and Seth had to duel the man who had taken over Seth's body. He had been running low on magic before all of this. Seth had always been his toughest one to duel, but the look on Seth's face when he realized what he had done. It almost killed Atem to see that. Seth still blamed himself. Atem sighed and walked over to the balcony, he was getting used to being tired, it was almost every day, the difficulty breathing, heat and, the sun. It was taking a toll on his body. Without warning, Atem started coughing hard, he fell to his knees, he moved one hand to his chest as a pain ripped through him, and his other had covered his mouth. Through the whole coughing fit, Atem could feel something warm, and wet covering his hand. He slowly sat back and looked at his hand. His face fell, blood. He was coughing up blood again. Atem knew that Seth was suspicious, if Isis knew, it was only a matter of time before Seth confronted him about it. Atem really didn't want to think about that. Seth would force him to bed rest and threaten all of the healers in the land to find a cure. Atem knew there was no cure for this. He was coughing up blood, he was weak all the time. That was why he made the announcement of who his successor would be._

_He moved to sit on the bed as the double doors to his room where rudely thrown open and slammed shut. Atem sighed and looked over at the man and mumbled, "Imhotep, I am in no mood for you." Imhotep, ignoring Atem's words, strode over to him. "You were with him again. DO NOT forget you are to marry me, not your priest." _

_Atem glared, "I am the Pharaoh, and I will do as I please. I can have you thrown out of my palace." He stood and made for the door only to be grabbed roughly and shoved against the wall. Atem flinched, Imhotep was holding onto his arms hard enough to leave bruises. He looked up at him with no fear and said, "I am not you temple." That simple line made Imhotep freeze, his grip loosened enough fir Atem to yank his arms free and said, "Be out of my room before I return. Who do you think the guards will believe?"_

_Atem walked out of his room, feeling extremely light headed. He headed to the stables, two guards following him a short distance away. He better with them here, he knew Imhotep would soon follow him, and he didn't want to know what that man would do to him after what he said. He asked the guards to stay at the door. He wandered over to his horse and slowly stroked his white head. Atem shivered lightly as he continued softly talking to his horse, he didn't even notice another person behind him. Gentle arms wrapped themselves around Atem's waist, "Atem, what do you think you are doing out here? Do I really have to baby sit you all the time? You're freezing." Seth pulled Atem away from the horse and turned him to face him. Atem smiled up at him, "Seth."_

_Seth crossed his arms and said, "I went to your room to talk to you, but that thing was there. It told me that it didn't know where you went. You were mad at it." Atem couldn't help but laugh. Imhotep and Seth never got along, even before this arranged marriage even happened. "He's not an it, Seth." All Atem got in response was an,"eh," as two big hands gripped his shoulders and began leading him back inside._

_Once inside Atem stopped Seth, "Seth I really don't want to go back to my room. Let's go somewhere to talk, please." Seth got time to fully take in Atem's appearance once they were in better lighting, his eyes roamed over Atem's slim frame. Something was wrong, he knew it, but before he could think of a reply to Atem's request he froze and glared. Seth's eyes landed on the two bruises on his arms. Seth suddenly walked past Atem, heading for Atem's room. Atem blinked and then said, "Stop Seth! It was…I don't think he meant it." _

_Seth turned on the spot and said, "Stop defending him Atem! This isn't the first time I have found marks like that on you! I already am being forced to lose you to that thing, I will not let this happen." He turned his back to Atem and was about to keep walking when a hand grabbed his, "Seth, I won't let this happen to me again." Atem pressed his forehead against Seth's back as he hugged him. "I'm sorry, but you are the only one I love. Even if he marries me, you hold me heart." Atem felt Seth relax, he turned to face Atem, and he put a finger under Atem's chin and gently had him look up at him. Red met blue as they looked at each other. Without warning, Atem threw his arms around Seth's neck and kissed him, Seth responded immediately, pulling Atem close to him and kissed him back._

_They pulled back and Seth said, "Let's go to the library." Atem smiled, hand still clutching Seth's began to follow him when weakness attacked him. He let go of Seth's hand and began coughing violently, he was hunched over, covering his mouth. Seth froze, staring in mild horror as Atem slumped to his knees, breathing hard, Seto rushed to Atem's side. Seth knelt down and placed a hand softly onto his back. "Atem!"_

_Atem slowly leaned against Seth's side, his breathing finally slowing down. His head gently fell against his shoulder as his closed his eyes. Seth looked at Atem's face, his suspicions had just been confirmed, Atem was indeed, very sick. Seth called for the guards, with a shaky hand he brushed his thumb over some blood on Atem's lips and frowned, then he lifted Atem's hand. More blood._

_Seth looked at the guards, "Find a healer now!" He lifted Atem into his arms, and was carting him back to his room. Atem looked at Seth, in his state, he couldn't read his expression, but the last thing he was, was Seth's face as everything went black._

Seto was breathing hard, it all felt so real. After watching that memory, his hate for that man in front of them grew even more. He wished he had gotten to see what _Seth _had done to him, but being as this was Yami's memory, he would never know. He looked over at Yugi as he heard the small boy say, "I know this memory! We are watching how Yami died in the past!" Imhotep continued his spell as another memory seeped into their minds.

_Atem woke slowly in his own room. He looked around as his eye settled on the ceiling. 'I'm not alone, 'he whispered to himself. Poor Imhotep, Atem was quite sure that Seth had done something to him. Atem shivered at the thought, Seth loved to punish people. Atem glanced over at the sleeping form next to him, Seth always looked so peaceful in sleep. He weakly got up and moved to the balcony again, he froze at what he saw, fires! His city was on fire, gigantic beasts where moving about in the burning town, he knew his men were fighting them but it wasn't enough. Atem made up his mind. He walked past the bed as Seth woke up. We made brief eye contact and knew that Seth knew my plan. "Pharaoh!" Atem heard Seth call out to him as he kept walking. "You mustn't go, not so soon after your sealed Bakura away!" Atem heard Seth jump out of bed and run after him. But by the time he reached him, Atem had already summoned Osiris. Atem looked back at Seth, and said softly, "my reign is over, it's your turn." He gave Seth a small, sad smile as Osiris took off. He heard Seth yell his name as his dragon flew at a break neck speed. "A…Atem!"_

_Atem's eyes fell onto Anubis, they make eye contact as Atem jumps off Osiris's head, only to land badly, his dragon instantly moving his head to keep Atem from falling to the ground. Anubis eyes Atem, and with a cold laugh says to him, "no to impressive my Pharaoh. These people need a strong leader!" Atem glared at him and yelled, "so you kill them?!" Slifer screeched at Anubis, Atem glared, "I will make this quick. Attack!"_

_The dragon lunged at Anubis, only to be deflected and shocked, his dragon cried out angrily as a giant bright pyramid covered them both, forcing Slifer way. Atem looked above himself in shock, he saw his dragon fly around the pyramid angrily. "What did you do?!" Anubis laughed and said, "Now your precious dragon cannot help you." The duel started._

The memory shifted suddenly, causing Seto to gasp. It was _his own _memory that attacked the group's mind this time.

"_God Damn it Atem!" Seth stormed into the stable to get his horse, "You are in no condition to deal with any of this!" he mumbled angrily to himself. He took off on his horse, some guards following. He needed to get to Atem, his Millennium Rod was giving him a very grim warring. He looked ahead and saw Atem's favorite god card flying around an odd bright pyramid. This worried him, if Atem's dragon couldn't get to him, something bad must be happing inside. He urged his horse to speed up. He could feel Atem slipping away. _

_Seth reached the pyramid just in time to see it vanish, along with Slifer. Seth's horse skid to a stop in the sand, before him stood Atem, his Millennium Puzzle and eyes glowing. He saw this happen before, when he sealed Bakura away. Seth watched as something was sucked into a smaller version of the Pyramid of light. He realized that Atem had done another sealing spell. This time it something was off. He looked back at the city, all the dark shadow beasts where flying towards Atem and being sucked into the Puzzle. _

_Atem fell to his knees, coughing yet again. Seth nearly jumped off his horse and ran to Atem's side for a second time that same day. Seth laid Atem down, placing his head onto his lap. He looked down at him, when Atem looked up at him and smiled, "you always find me Seth." He reached up and placed his hand against Seth's cheek. _

_Seth placed a hand over Atem's and smiled a little. He knew what was happening, Atem has just sealed his own soul away along with all the shadow powers. That's why Slifer had vanished. "Why? Why are you leaving me alone?" he asked in a small voice that really didn't suit him._

_Atem smiled sadly, "I want your reign to be free of all this magic. I knew that to do that…This is what I would have to do. I…have also sealed away the gods." Seth sucked in a breath, he looked down at Atem with salient tears. Seth took Atem's hand and placed a small kiss on the palm, he squeezed his hand. "Seth, please don't forget that I love you." Seth closed his eyes, and carefully pulled Atem up to him and hugged him tightly, hiding his face against Atem's neck. "I love you too." Atem aloud a smiled, he whispered, "I'm sure we will…meet again." Seth felt Atem go limp, he didn't move even when the guards got to them. Seth carefully laid Atem down and took the millennium puzzle. _

_Using what magic his millennium rod had, he broke the Puzzle up, into a real puzzle and locked it away in Atem's tomb._

Seto glared, he now understood the low pain he had felt. Finally acknowledging his past, he tapped the power of the millennium rod, he instantly released himself along with the rest of the group. _If he is summoning shadow monsters…then._ Seto pulled out his Blue Eyes White Dragon card and summoned it.

Imhotep looked shocked, "Ah, my my. Look at that." But before he could summon a monster of his own, Seto's loyal dragon attacked him, taking him out. Imhotep fell to the ground hard, giving Yugi a chance to get over to Yami. Seto calmly walked over to Yami, who had woken up again. With his dragon standing guard, Imhotep couldn't get back to him.

Yami blinked a few times, and with Yugi's help, he sat up. "Yugi, Seto, guys, Ishizu? Where am I?" he turned and say Blue Eyes. "What, how?" Seto said, "We will explain later. Right now you need a doctor." His dragon disappeared as he picked up Yami, who grumbled, "I can walk…" Seto ignored him as he walked out of the tomb.

"What about that guy?" Mokuba asked while they all got in the Jeep. Seto helped Yami into the back seat with Yugi and said, "Well, he can rot here." Seto rushed to the nearest hospital, as in the back seat Yami was coughing hard, just like in the memories. Yugi looking scared, rubbing his back. "Kaiba! He coughed up blood!" Seto's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He wasn't losing him again. He glanced in the rear view mirror and watched as Joey, Tristan and Mokuba made room for Yami to lay down and rest his head on Yugi's lap. Ishizu frowned as she told Seto where the closest hospital was.

Seto pulled the jeep to a rough stop, he carefully took Yami from Yugi. He followed Ishizu into the hospital. As Ishizu told the doctor what was wrong with Yami, the nurses came and took Yami from Seto. The rest of the group piled into the waiting room. All they could do now was wait.ehe


End file.
